Behind the Mask
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry gets invited to the Malfoy masked ball. He goes and enjoys himself more than he expected to. For Lady Giovanna Potter Malfoy's Masquerade Challenge. *Slash*


**All mistakes are my own.**

 **Happy Holidays! Happy Reading Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

A pin could be heard with how fast the ballroom fell silent. All eyes were on the newcomer, a beautiful one in their opinion. Despite the mask or because of it, the beauty outshines them all. The men in the room wanted to know who they were while the women sneered and looked at them jealously.

The person, as they could see, was male. Slender with dove grey robes that fitted the body perfectly, enhancing the figure. The robes were mostly open, only being held closed with two silver buttons in the middle, giving people a view of the Slytherin green silk shirt, a darker green waistcoat, and a red and green striped tie. Longs legs were encased in fitted black trousers. Completing the outfit was black dragon hide boots and a mask. The mask covered half of his face. It was made with black feathers, spreading out like angel wings. To enhance the beauty of the mask the wings glisten with the help of small diamonds that adorned the feathers.

Not a single person spoke or moved as the man made his way to the Lord and Lady of Malfoy Manor. He bowed to the Lord and Heir after kissing the back of Lady Malfoy's hand. Despite the silence no one was able to hear the name that was spoken. When the beauty walked away with the Heir Malfoy everyone continued their conversations, but quickly changed it to gossip.

The last time Harry had been this nervous was during the ball for the Triwizard Tournament. Even then everyone was watching him, but this time no one knows who he is thanks to the mask. He had to remember to thank Draco again for sending the mask. Harry doesn't know why he accepted the invitation. All he knows is that when Draco asked he did hesitate to say yes. Harry had ran that conversation through his head for a week.

*Flashback*

Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place revealing Draco Malfoy. He gave the blond a confused look before stepping aside. This thing between him and Draco was still new. This friendship, if it can be called that, started three months after the war. The Dark had won, Harry surrendered to Voldemort.

"Draco, not that I'm not happy to see you. What brings you by?" Harry asked causally, leading the blond to the kitchen.

"Issuing an invitation." Draco smirked.

"What invitation?"

"You are invited to the Malfoy Yule ball. This year its a Masquerade Ball. No one will know its you."

Harry gripped his hands in an awkward movement. "I don't know, Dray. I hated the last ball I went to."

"No one will force you to dance. Just show up, mingle, and have a good time. The Lord wants you there. He said you two will spend most of the night in the study. He wants to discuss the changes with you."

Harry released an annoyed sigh. "Fine, I'll go. When is it?"

"Yule at six. Most of the Ministry and the Wizengamot will arrive at eight. The Dark faction and their families will be at the manor at six."

"So basically it's two parties."

"Yes. Death Eaters and supporters can relax and be themselves before slipping on the Slytherin mask to be boring Ministry supporters." Draco didn't hold back the sneer.

Harry laughed at his friend's expression. "Don't worry, Dray, Voldemort is going to fix the Ministry first. I think he'll use this ball as a way of seeing who is staying and who is getting sacked after the holidays."

"I hope you're right. Now don't worry about the mask, I'll be by the day of the ball at noon to give you one. This one will provide you with a glamour and can't be removed by anyone but you."

"So the Dark Lord is making one?"

"Yes. He wants you to be protected in case word gets out."

"Thank you and thank him for me."

"No thanks necessary. Just show up and have fun."

"Okay."

*Flashback Ends*

"Does the beautiful angel have a name?" A deep voice that was far silkier than Snape's asked before the person placed a firm kiss to the back of Harry's hand.

"The 'angel' isn't giving you his name." Draco glared at the man.

The man just smirked at the Malfoy Heir. "Well, angel, do you talk or does your jealous boyfriend keep you silent?"

"Jealous?" Draco balked.

Harry eyed the man. His skin was the same shade of Honeyduke's famous chocolates. He was taller than Snape, Lucius, and the Dark Lord. Shoulders were broad making it look like the man could be a muggle body builder. His hair was a darker shade than his skin and cut close to his head, the eyes behind the mask were a striking grey color. They reminded Harry of the sky during a summer storm. Those eyes were framed by a simple gold mask that was adorned with dark sapphires around the eyes, making them stand out more. Harry's own eyes were drawn to the man's mouth. He wanted nothing more than to taste those plump lips.

Harry forced his eyes away, looking at the mans' black robes that were inlayed with gold and sapphire piping. Underneath the open robe was dark blue shirt paired with black dragon hide trousers and boots. The attire was simple but the cut of the fabric and the fabric itself screamed money. Harry knew right away he was one of the peers or at least a close relative.

"For tonight I'm simply Orion." Harry kept his voice soft, not wanting to give anything away. "What is your name, good sir?"

"Emmett." He spoke with a smirk before kissing Harry's hand again.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to the host." Harry spoke politely. as he slowly slid his hands from the larger one.

"I'll let you go, angel, if you promise me your first dance of the night."

Harry eyed the man one more time. "Very well. I'll be done in a few hours."

The hidden Gryffindor walked away with a smile on his face. Maybe he could have some fun after all.

(*V*)

Emmett Zabini was in love. He knew it was a bit naive to think that, but one look at the beautiful man who walked into the room and he felt his heart skip before pounding in his chest. He watched the man walk through the Dark faction with his head held high and with grace and decorum greeted the party's hosts and their Heir the proper way.

The dark man kept his eyes on the angel that had just stolen his heart before he even talked to him. A surge of jealousy went through him as he watched the Heir Malfoy grab the angel's hand and drag him away. Emmett mentally prepared himself to seduce the beauty away from the Malfoy brat. Only a marriage contract between the two will stop him.

Emmett made his way over to the pair. His eyes roved over the mystery angel. He was shorter than Emmett, coming to his chin at the most. Dark hair was long and braided in an intricate twist, Emmett figured the tresses came to the middle of his back when undone. He felt himself twitch at the thought of that hair curtaining them as the angel rides him. Emmett had to stifle a groan when the man bent over to pick up a napkin. Now he was completely hard and wanting nothing more than to drag the beauty out of the room and somewhere private.

Emmett was amaze at himself for keeping the lust and desire out of his voice as he talked to Orion as the man had said his name was for the night. He knew right away that Orion and the Malfoy Heir were not a couple in any way. Emmett wanted to crow with happiness, the angel was his for the taking. Standing with Orion talking to him gave Emmett a chance to observe him closely. Orion was a beauty, lips were the perfect bow shape, red with a thick plump bottom lip. One that Emmett wanted to suck and nibble on all night. His eyes though, Emmett wanted to stare into them for the rest of his life. They were emerald green with amber swirling around them. The amber reminded him of Fenrir's eyes while the green was eerily similar to that of the Killing Curse. Emmett didn't care if his beauty was a werewolf as long as the angel share their life together.

Emmett Zabini felt his heart thunder in his chest as he watched his angel walk away with the Dark Lord. Even with the mask he knew who the man was and had to stop himself from going up to them and taking Orion away.

He was completely gone and in love with a mysterious man. It may seem Gryffindorish but there wasn't an ounce of care in his body. He was going to seduce, court and bond the angel that has appeared into his life. And no not even the Dark Lord will stop him.

(*V*)

By the time Harry and the Dark Lord left the study their plans were finalized. There will be no more magic separation or banned teachings or cruel laws for their world after the new year. They were going to make sure that everyone knew how badly Dumbledore and his followers ruined their world. They were going to ruin Dumbledore before placing him in a cell next to his former lover. Both Harry and Voldemort were looking forward to that day.

Harry nearly laughed at the older man's sneer as Voldemort looked around the ballroom. He himself thought it was a little over the top. One corner of the room was taken up by a massive tree. Almost every inch of the tree was covered in green and silver ornaments, shiny tinsel and twinkling lights. Harry wanted to shake his head and laugh at the same time at the very Slytherin display.

Along another wall was a buffet table. On the table laid platters of fingers foods, sweets, bottles and glasses of alcohol and champagne. In the middle of the table was a large glass bowl filled with eggnog. Draco had warned him that it was spiked with firewhiskey. Above their heads was garlands, candles, and bells. A mistletoe hung over the door to the patio. Draco told Harry that warming charms were used to heat a small area outside. He said that some liked to go out and view the lands even if the weather was cold and frosty.

"Smile." Harry whispered to Voldemort.

"I'm the Dark Lord. I don't need to smile. Do you think they know how completely muggle this room looks?" The older man sneered again.

Harry laughed before looping his arm around Voldemort's. "I doubt it. Draco didn't mention anything about it. Besides haven't you heard the saying 'Tis the season to be merry'? You are suppose to smile, to celebrate the joyous holiday with your family. Believe it or not most of your followers can be considered as family. "

"I've heard the saying, but I'm still not going to smile."

Harry huffed. "Fine. I'm off to find the charming Emmett. Sulk in a corner until Narcissa gets annoyed and starts making demands that you do something festive."

"Emmett?" The Dark Lord questioned with a glare.

"Yes. I promise him my first dance. Don't worry I don't know his last name and I told him mine was Orion for the night. Go find Severus. I'm sure he'll dance with you and keep Narcissa away." Harry snickered at the last part. It wasn't much of a secret that Voldemort and Severus loved each other despite them trying to hide it.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Voldemort glared at Harry behind his mask. "Go find your dance partner. Don't tell him anything and check everything you eat and drink."

"I'll be cautious." Harry promised before walking away.

"Severus, do you know an Emmett?" Voldemort asked when the dark haired man appeared at his side.

"The only one I've heard of is Blaise Zabini's oldest cousin. I believe he's twenty-five, went to Durmstrang and is neutral but supports the Dark." Severus answered. He stepped closer to his Lord so their sides were discretely touching. He hid his smile when the older man's hand rested on his lower back.

"Do you think he'll be good for Harry?"

"Personally I would choose Rabastan, but Zabini wouldn't upset the public. The Ministry would also leave him alone as will the Light side. Harry needs to be kept safe from everyone who isn't Dark or supports the faction."

"You're right he's needs to be protected. Let's see how the night goes and how well this Zabini treats our son."

"So we can make it public? And we can stop hiding our relationship?"

Voldemort caressed the younger man's face. "Yes, my Severus." He purred before drawing his lover into a passionate kiss.

Harry smiled at the two men. He had grown to love them since his fourth year. Severus spent that year protecting him and training Harry after Harry showed up at the man's office. He had been scared and in tears. He made a vow that he hadn't asked anyone to enter his name or enter himself. In a blink he had found himself wrapped tightly in the older man's arms. After the first task Severus took him to Voldemort, where he learned the truth about that night. Dumbledore, glamoured as Voldemort killed his parents because Peter told him that Voldemort had dismissed the prophecy. Sadly no on can prove it because Sirius Black killed Peter in Harry's third year. Luckily for them there was more than enough evidence to Dumbledore's other crimes.

That same night Voldemort and Severus blood adopted Harry. They were surprised by how little Harry changed. His hair had lost the bird's nest look and was black. His cheekbones were sharper, he was taller, and his eyes flashes to red when he's angry. For the first time in thirteen years Harry was happy.

Turning away from the men who raised him for three and a half years, Harry went off to find Emmett. The younger man felt a bit giddy about talking to the dark man again. There was something about Emmett that made Harry want to get closer. It didn't even matter that the mask covered half his face. The eighteen year old was not naive to call it love, lust maybe, definitely, but not love. Not yet anyway, the voice in Harry's head taunted.

"Who are you looking for, angel?" The silky voice whispered in his ear as strong arms wrapped around him.

Harry gasped, the hot breath against his ear lit his body up. Yeah there was definitely lust, the small voice told him. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this stranger. Harry should feel some shame for his wanton thoughts, but at the moment with Emmett's plump lips against his ear made him feel the opposite.

Pressing back against the strong chest he answered, "You."

"Good." The voice held a smug tone that had a hint of possessive in it.

Emmett couldn't believe how responsive his angel was to his presence and touch. Right there he knew they would be explosive in bed together.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck. "Dance with me."

"Gladly."

The two danced for several hours. Neither looked away from the other the whole time. To everyone around them they looked like a happy couple deeply in love with each other, but to the couple the dancing was tamed foreplay. Their bodies brushed and rubbed with each movement. Harry's hands stroked the back of Emmett's neck and occasionally his nails scratched the sensitive skin. Emmett's hands were subtlety caressing Harry's body using the partially open robe a cover. Both were panting lightly with desire coursing through their bodies, eyes dilated and glazed with lust.

In a silent agreement they left the ballroom as unnoticeable as they could. Too wrapped up in needing to be alone they didn't notice two dark haired men following them out. Quickly without looking too eager Harry lead Emmett to the room the Malfoys gave him to use. Voldemort and Severus were torn between wanting to go in to get their son and allowing him to make this choice. In the end they reminded themselves that Harry was eighteen and they walked away.

When the door closed Harry felt his back being pressed against the solid wood. A moan vibrated through his body as Emmett sealed their mouths together in a passionate fiery kiss. He tasted a hint of firewhiskey on the man's tongue when Emmett plunged the thick organ into his mouth. Another moan escaped as their clothes disappeared the same moment Emmett lifted him up and pressed between his legs; Harry tightly wrapped his legs around Emmett. The only thing that remained in place was their masks, neither wanted to lose the mystery that surrounded them.

Emmett broke their kiss to trail licks and nips down Harry's jaw and neck. Harry's head hit the door when he tilted it back to give the dark man more access. He wasn't disappointed when Emmett started biting and sucking marks on his neck. Harry knew the marks were going to last for days. Emmett was lost in his animalistic lust, his angel's moans went straight to his cock and the way the younger man moved and responded to him heightened his pleasure. He given in to his possessive urges and marked the pale skin under his mouth. Everyone will know that this beauty was his. Emmett made sure they would last for a week.

The younger man for his part thrust his hips against Emmett as he raked his nails down the older man's back and chest. Both were tightly corded with muscles. Mewls and keens left his lips with each touch of Emmett's hands on his body and the talented mouth marking his skin.

"Please." Harry begged breathlessly when long fingers slid into the cleft of his arse.

"Please what, angel?" Emmett teasingly asked as he rubbed the furled hole.

Harry blinked at the endearment. It did weird things, good things to his body, making him want to hear it for the rest of his life.

"Please fuck me." He whispered against Emmett's lips.

Emmett growled before giving Harry a bruising kiss as he carried the younger man to the bed. Neither broke the kiss as they laid down on the soft mattress. Harry's desire went up another notch as he reveled in the feel of Emmett's body against his. The body was large, hard, heavy, and hot. Just was he thought things couldn't get better he was proven wrong when he caught sight of Emmett's cock. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, at least ten inches, uncut and thick enough to worry Harry about gagging on it. It jutted straight out from Emmett's body, foreskin still hiding the head a bit and it had a slight curve to the left. The thing that surprised him the most was the glint of silver under the foreskin when the cock twitched.

Harry reached down between their bodies to grasp the object of his current desire. He received a throaty moan as he pulled the foreskin back to reveal two piercings in the ridge of the cockhead. Harry groaned as a pleasurable shiver wracked his body.

"Oh Merlin."

Emmett chuckled as he thrust into the small hand wrapped around his cock. It was taking everything he had to stop himself from turning his angel over and thrust into his body. He has never felt such pleasure from just a hand on his cock before. Emmett knew right there that things were going to get better and much more pleasurable.

"Does this mean you approve, angel?" He smirked at the younger man.

Harry looked at his lover. The dark man had a smug look on his face. "Hmm, I don't know. Size alone doesn't mean anything."

Emmett growled. "Just you wait, sweetheart, you'll love my size and it will ruin you for anyone else. Not that I'll allow anyone else to touch you."

Harry ignored the man's claim in favor of flipping them over. He attacked the man's neck first. Licking and sucking the dark flesh, making sure to suck on the tender skin behind Emmett's ear and his pulse. Harry rocked against the man as large hands squeezed and kneaded his arse. He loved that Emmett was responsive, groaning as Harry placed love bites along his Adam's apple, collarbones, and clavicle. Harry then applied kitten licks to the man's knut sized nipples, teasing him and earning more groans.

The dark haired teen nipped the hard nub he was teasing sharply when a large hand slapped both his arse cheeks. He looked up to glare at the man as he let his thumb nail scratch the hard nipples. Emmett's back arched off the bed at the assault. Harry did it again while licking down the man's torso. When he reached Emmett's cock all sense of teasing left him. Harry grasped the thick base, stroking the harden flesh and listening to Emmett's moans and encouragements.

"Fuck, angel." Emmett cried out when the beautiful man flicked his piercings. His angel had horns and it made him hotter knowing that the younger man wasn't turned off by the pain kink he had or the piercings.

Harry wrapped his lips around the mushroom head, his tongue dipped into the slit tasting the salty pre-come. He moaned around the head getting a grunt and hand holding the back of his head. Harry flicked the piercings before sliding his mouth down the long length. It took great effort to deep throat the cock in his mouth, but once he did nothing stopped him from enjoying the way it felt to have his throat squeeze around the cockhead. His hands kept busy stroking Emmett's thighs, or rolling and tugging his balls, or occasionally rubbing his perineum. And Emmett just gripped Harry's head with one hand while the other held onto the headboard.

"Angel, stop." Emmett panted out when the younger man scratched his perineum lightly.

Harry stopped, popping off the cock to look at the older man. "Did I do something wrong?"

Emmett pulled him up with a smile. "No. Its just I was close and didn't want to come until I was buried inside you."

"Oh." Harry blushed.

Emmett chuckled as he pulled the beautiful man into a soul searing kiss. He caressed down his angel's body until his fingers found the furled hole. With a quiet whisper against the kiss swollen lips he slid a slick finger into his angel's tight hole. Emmett growled at the tight heat, it told him that his angel had been untouched until him or had a limited number of lovers. He thrust his finger in and out reveling in the mewls he was receiving. After a few thrusts and hearing the desperate pleads for more, he thrust a second and third finger at the same time. The cries he was given went straight to his cock.

Harry had cried out at the stretch and burn of having three fingers inside of his body, but it didn't stop him from pushing back on the fingers. His first time was much more pleasurable then he could have ever imagined.

"Emmett, please." Harry begged after the older man hit his prostate. This time it was Harry who whispered the lubricate spell before coating Emmett's cock with the slick. With Emmett's help Harry slowly seated himself on the thick flesh, crying when the cock stretched him more than the fingers did. Harry's mewls mixed with Emmett's groans the whole time.

Once fully seated Harry rocked and rolled his hips. The feeling was glorious, Emmett filled him completely. When the initial burn faded Harry began thrusting onto the cock. Large hands held his hips in a bruising grip. He took up chanting Emmett's name when the older man began to snap his hips up and hit his prostate with every thrust.

Emmett never wanted to leave this body. It felt like his angel had been made for his cock and his cock alone. If he could have his way the younger man would be wearing a chastity plug when they are not in bed together. He would wear it until their bonding his complete and everyone knows the beautiful man belongs to him. Until such a time Emmett will show his angel right now that no one else will do.

Harry's orgasm was explosive. He coated Emmett's dark skin with white fluid, causing him to whimper at the burst of renewed arousal at the sight. He heard Emmett growl before flipping them over. The older man pulled out to turn Harry over to his side, raising one leg to his broad shoulder. Once satisfied with the new position he thrust back into Harry with a quick snap of his hips. Harry moaned and keened as Emmett pounded his hips into him. A handful of thrusts later Emmett came with a roar, Harry had whimpered with his second release.

Emmett collapsed on the bed beside his angel, smiling when the other man allowed him to pull him into a tight embrace, slotting their bodies closely together. Soon both fell into a contented sleep.

Early the next morning Harry left the room without waking Emmett. He went straight back to Grimmauld Place. He knew it was terrible thing to do, but he wanted to avoid the rejection or the 'it was fun' talk. Besides it wasn't like he'll see Emmett again anyways. Harry took the mask off and smiled sadly as the memories replayed in his mind. He carefully placed it in a drawer to avoid the memories.

(*v*)

Emmett panicked when he woke up alone. He had hoped to learn the real identity of his angel. There had been something about the young man that called to him. Emmett had never wanted to let him go. He had planned to ask the man out to dinner, but it looks like those plans had changed. As he got dressed he decided to search for his wayward angel. Emmett wanted him back.

The older Zabini made his way to the dining room. He searched and felt out everyone in the room. None of them felt like his angel. With a defeated sigh he sat between Severus Snape and his cousin Blaise.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked looking concern.

"Just wasn't expecting to wake up alone." Emmett muttered. "Do you know who I danced with last night?"

"No. Emmett, it was just a one off."

"NO!" Emmett rejected loudly. "I wanted more than that. I planned to date him." He turned to look at his hostess. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Narcissa. It was a lovely party. Thank you for inviting me." He stood up and left the room.

For the rest of the week Emmett tirelessly searched for his missing lover. He went as far as putting a small article in the Prophet hoping his angel would see it and come to him. The day before New Year's Eve he was close to giving up. Emmett went back to Malfoy manor to celebrate with friends and family, even though he didn't want to.

(*v*)

Harry let out an exasperated sigh seeing his fathers, Draco, and Blaise in his sitting room. He really didn't want company after the week he had had. Upon seeing the hard look in Blaise's eyes he sat down to listen to the other man.

"I should kill you." Blaise snarled.

"Join the long line." Harry told him. "Why do you want to kill me?" He asked a second later.

"My cousin is hurting because of you." Blaise growled.

"No offense, but I've never met your cousin. How am I responsible for his pain?"

"Harry, Emmett is Blaise's cousin." Draco told him calmly.

Harry felt his eyes widen. "Why would he be hurting?"

"You left before he woke up. He planned to ask you out that morning. He spent the whole week searching for you. He even put an article in the paper asking you to contact him." Blaise answered. His voice was filled with anger.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I left to avoid the rejection. Also I haven't been in England all week. I've been in Wales helping Fenrir set up the school for the cubs."

"Who knew?" Blaise glared at the other three. Draco shook his head. Marvolo and Severus just stared at him blankly. "How dare you!" He yelled at the older men, wand in hand.

"Sit down." Marvolo ordered darkly. "Harry is our son. We were protecting him. Your cousin had to prove himself to us."

"We had to make sure his feelings were genuine." Severus drawled.

"Some one should have told me." Harry gave Draco a pointed look.

Draco in turn look sheepish. "Sorry. I didn't know you felt anything for him. You didn't ask about him in you letters."

Harry looked at Blaise. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I left to protect myself. I woke up and felt myself fall for Emmett. He was so loving and made it easy to fall for him. Even before we left, dancing with him felt easy and so right. It felt like we've done it several times before."

Blaise stared at him intently for a moment. "Will you be willing to give him a chance? He wants to be with you?"

"I'll give it a try." Harry smiled.

"He's at Malfoy manor. Don't stand him up." Blaise warned.

"Send him out to the garden at nine." Harry relied. Blaise and Draco left leaving Harry with his fathers. "You should have told me."

"Your father convinced me to wait until you got back." Severus responded.

"I was making sure he was being truthful with his feelings." Marvolo defended himself.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't really be angry at them. "Just don't draw things out like that again."

"Fine." Came the double reply.

"We'll see you at the party. I expect to see a courting contract on my desk."

"Let's not get that far ahead." Harry laughed.

When they left he picked up the Prophet that was dated after the party. He smiled as he read Emmett's part. The older man made it sound like a desperate plead, he even called him angel in the article. Harry put the paper down and went to his room. He dressed in a dark green shirt and Black dragon hide trousers and boots. Before leaving Grimmauld he put the mask on. He apparated directly to the gardens, Lucius had opened the spot just for him.

Harry stood under the gazebo where the warming charms had been placed. He watched the snow fall, letting the silent content wash over him, soothing his nerves.

"I thought I would never see you again." Emmett's voice was just as arousing as it had been the week before.

Harry blinked at the older man who was standing a foot away. The dark man was gorgeous without the mask.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I found myself falling for you and left to avoid the rejection. Also I was in ales helping the Greyback pack, so I didn't see your article."

"Do still feel the same?"

"Yes." Harry answered then found himself wrapped in the older man's arms and Emmett's lips kissing him.

Emmett hadn't believed that his angel was standing in front of him. But now he did when the solid body moved against his as a tongue danced with his own. He was never letting his angel go again. There was just one more thing.

"Who is my angel behind the mask?" Emmett asked after breaking the kiss. He stared into lust filled green eyes, noticing that the amber was absent.

Harry reached up and pulled the mask off. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I should have known. Blaise told me you were the only one to have Killing Curse green eyes." Emmett smiled.

Harry huffed, but still smiled. Emmett had passed his test. The older man didn't look at him differently at the mention of his name.

"Yeah well your eye color is eerily similar to the Malfoys."

Emmett laughed. "That's because my mother was a Malfoy. She was Lucius' cousin."

"Great, leave it to me to fall for a Malfoy mixed Zabini."

"And what about you, angel?"

Harry grinned. "Oh my mother was muggleborn. My father James was a Black and Potter. When I was fourteen I became a Gaunt, Slytherin, Prince, and Snape. Severus Snape and Voldemort adopted me."

Emmett's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry laughed.

"This is going to be interesting. So will you do me the honor of going out for dinner?"

"I would love to." Harry answered before kissing Emmett.

The day after Dumbledore's arrest and imprisonment, Marvolo found his son's courting contract on his desk. The couple put their bonding date in the contract, the last day of March. Marvolo chuckled Severus and Narcissa were going to have a meltdown, Severus because their son will be bonded in three months and not a year, and Narcissa because of the short amount of time she has to plan everything. Marvolo was going to let the couple tell them. He laughed evilly as he signed the contract.

~Fin~


End file.
